Dragon Duelers Road To Destiny Episode 115 "My Dark Side Part 1"
"My Dark Side Part 1" Is the 115th episode of Dragon Duelers: Road to Destiny. Unlike previous episodes, this is the first episode to credit someone other than Stroud as director. Plot Corey, still depressed and "retired," but his friends aren't convinced. To make matters worse, Leanne is becoming as depressed as him and she's contemplating "retiring" too. Meanwhile, Clayton again begs for stronger cards from the devil, to which he denies, but gives him a real body for the time being to take out Leanne. Clayton returns to Earth, but before he can duel Leanne, Leanne is badly injured when her mother duels and beats her. Corey visits Leanne in the hospital and promsies not to leave her side, but the doctor requests he leaves and she begs for Corey to come back, but it's to late. The doctor smuthers Leanne with a pillow and she dies, Corey returns and he is furious and comes out of retirement to duel the doctor, who turns out to be Leanne's mother. Leanne is sent to Nothingness, where She finds the Grim Reaper and challenges him to a duel, but her mother took her deck after she smuthered her, so she has no cards. Leanne meets another soul in nothingness who gives Leanne some cards, but that soul turns out to be Leanne's mother switching dimensions. Leanne's mother gives Leanne her Acropylian deck and Leanne challenges the Grim Reaper again without even checking the deck. The Grim Reaper accepts and they duel. Leanne notices in her first hand that she has the evil gods and the Acropylian deck, she is very upset but still duels while the darkness begins taking her over. The Grim Reaper changes into Corey and uses his serpent deck, "Corey," tells Leanne that she's no different than her mother. Leanne collapses and she lets the Darkness overtake her. Featured Duel: Leanne Stevens vs Grim Reaper Turn 1 "Leanne's Turn" Activates Acropylian Clock Tower. Uses the effect of Acropylian Clock Tower to summon an Acropylian monster from her hand Summons Acropylian Aphodidus (6000/6000) Turn 2 "Corey's/Grim Reaper's Turn" Summons Advance Serpent (1600/1400) Uses Advance Serpent's effect to take a fusion monster and a Combine card to his hand. Activates the combine in his hand to combine Advance Serpent acting as 2 fusion matierals and fusing Serpent Sage to fusion summon Magi Serpent(2100/1600). Activates Anti-Combine to defuse Magi Serpent, summoning Serpent Sage(0/100), Advance Serpent(1600/1400), and another Advance Serpent(1600/1400). Uses the 3 monsters to Super Summon No.3 Shining Threat (?/0) No.3's PWR is 2000x the number of monsters in his grave and the monsters on the opponents field. No.3 (?->10,000/0) attacks Acropylain Aphodidus Leanne (10,000->6,000) Turn 3 "Leanne's Turn" Activates Intruders in the Acropolis which lets her summon Acropylain Threat(?/0), Acropylain Threat(4000/4000), Acropylian Deathos(?/0) and then activate City of the Acropolis. Uses her three monsters to Super Summon No.101 God Stone Statue of the Acropolis (0/0) Uses it's effect and switches it to Attack Mode, Leanne gives in to the darkness. Duel Continues in the Next Episode